yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Malachor
Malachor (voiced by Scott McNeil) was an evil, powerful, and demonic dark tyrant born from a cosmic black mass of darkness and the true main antagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Personality Malachor is evil incarnate; he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. Cruel and domineering to all he meets, it's obey or be obliterated with Malachor. Arrogant and sadistic by default, and does not take kindly to disobedience. Although he is merciless, manipulative, and sometimes generous, to say the least, he has enough of an understanding of humanity to manipulate their feelings to his advantage. This is how he manipulated King Sombra, Stygian, and Princess Luna into becoming Nightmare Moon. Malachor is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a cute boy to trick either Rarity or Twilight Sparkle, or manipulating various races into serving him. He has no remorse whatsoever about telling someone he will save their village if they obey his command. Despite this, he possesses a dry sense of humor and often jokes when in a good mood, frequently mocking everyone, including the Mane 6, whenever he can and whatever he can. He is also a bit crazy. Appearances Malachor appears to be a very tall and imposing-looking demon in a floor-length black robe, hood, red eyes engulfed with dark purple haze, large spike shoulder pauldrons. His movements has cracking, rumbling, and booming sounds like Aku from Samurai Jack. A deep droning noise was often heard around him when he appears. Origin Long ago in the vastness of space, a great, formless evil arose. Before it could do harm to the universe, it was set upon by the three prime alicorn deities: the All Mother, the Sun Goddess, and the Supreme Soul. During the battle, the deities' assault was fierce, and despite the entity's attempts to resist, it was almost entirely destroyed, save for a single piece flung from the whole. This fragment drifted through space for untold time, until it eventually crashed to Equestria during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. It is implied that this crash is the event that caused the extinction of the none-avian dinosaurs. The fragment developed over eons into an ominous forest of black spikes that devoured any who or what dared enter. Eventually the forest grew so large that it nearly threatened Canterlot, and so, King Solar Flare and Queen Starshine requested Star Swirl the Bearded to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a magic oil he created to strengthen his magic, Star Swirl and the princess’s cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. Once at the black lake in the forest's center, the wizard doused an arrow into the oil he had made, firing it into the black lake. Unexpectedly, the oil's magic did not destroy the evil, but had the unforeseen effect of galvanising the evil into a demonic specter form, giving it sentience and shape-shifting abilities, and thus giving birth to the dark wizard, Malachor. Malachor easily defeated Star Swirl, trapping him to the side of the tree from which Malachor spawned in order to watch as the Dark Lord sought out to destroy Canterlot and all of Equestria afterwards. The Three Deities, sensing the good in Star Swirl, summoned him to a secret place. Taking the good inside him, they forged the energies and theirs to create a mighty blade from the crystal tree deep within the Ever Free Forest, creating the Sword of Harmony: a magic sword that would be capable of harming Malachor. Armed with the sword and a magical suit of armor, Star Swirl plunged into battle against Malachor. In the end, Star Swirl was victorious, but he was unable to destroy the demon, and so instead sealed him into the devastated Badlands. As he was sealed away, Malachor vowed he would one day return. After sealing him, the Sword of Harmony split into the six Elements of Harmony. Shortly after, the Queen Starshine gave birth to two daughters: Princess Celestia, and later, Princess Luna. Determined to learn from the catastrophe, and aware that Malachor may indeed one day return, Star Swirl and the Princesses determined on creating a plan, and thus orchestrated the events that would set Twilight and the five on the path to becoming the Guardians of Harmony, thus to defeat Malachor once and for all. Present Malachor first appeared in Twilight’s dream as a shadowy silhouette ominously slowly turns around. During a solar eclipse, the tree form that Malachor was imprisoned in the Badlands, and dissolved releasing Malachor. Abilities and Powers Malachor was well known for being one of the most powerful characters of the series. He had a large range and arsenal of powers and capabilities that made him almost unstoppable. *'Dark Magic' - Malachor utilize dark arts. *'Tentacle Extension' - Malachor can generate tentacles tentacle-like appendages. He has used this ability in numerous battles with the Mane Six, and he also used it to destroy the majority of his past kingdom. *'Immortality' - A significant aspect in the series is that Malachor was ageless and immortal. He requires no sustenance, and cannot be harmed by mortal means. Only the power of divine weapons like Sword of Harmony and the Elements of Harmony (sword form), or divine entities are capable of doing him harm. He also can bestow agelessness to others. *'Shapeshifting' - Malachor could change into virtually any form he desired, from a giant dragon to a small insect, or even a human and pony. He was able to seamlessly change his size, liquefy himself, or stretch and expand his body. He could even replicate into clones of himself to be in numerous places at once, with his mind inhabiting numerous bodies. At one point, he even manifested a second version of himself to act as a psychologist; performing talk-therapy on himself. He typically changed into animal forms during battle, such as a scorpion or an octopus, adapting to the situation. On one occasion, he also transformed into a huge, amorphous mass of darkness that greatly resembled the evil entity he had previously once been/spawned from, and could alter parts of himself at will. He is also capable of transforming into inanimate objects. *'Supernatural Physicality' - Malachor could alter his physical capabilities to virtually any level he needed or wanted due to his magical shape-shifting abilities. He has manifested superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and senses. No parameters or upper limits were established regarding these capabilities. *'Regeneration' - While Malachor is completely resistant to most forms of attack, he is not invulnerable; items such as the Sword of Harmony or magics such as divine energy can damage the substance from which he is made. However, Malachor was able to regenerate to a large degree even against attacks such as these. These sorts of assaults tend to create large, burning holes or gashes in him where he is struck, which Malachor can close back up with effort. However, his ability to regenerate in these situations was limited. *'Magic Immunity' - Malachor is unaffected/immune by Equestrian Magic in any way except the Elements of Harmony. *'Eye Beams' - One of Malachor’s most commonly utilized attacks, this ability tends to manifest as beams of red light that typically incinerates the objects it makes contact with. It can be used either as continuous beams of red light, or as staccato bolts of energy. He has used this ability in numerous battles with the Mane Six, and he also used it to destroy the majority of his past kingdom. Malachor can also harmlessly teleport beings to places of his choosing through this power. The beams can also slice through objects like a plasma torch, or cause them to explode. Malachor also uses a variation of this ability to restore or recreate. *'Hyper Beam' - Malachor fires a dark purple beam and black of energy with a dark black energy around it from his mouth at his enemies. He also used it to destroy the majority of his past kingdom. *'Claws' - Malachor had razor sharp claws, which he repeatedly used in attempts in combat or murder ponies. *'Thundercloud Manipulation' - Malachor can create and manipulate black thunderclouds, a variation of cloud that's associated with, and causes thunderstorms. *'Dark Wind Breath' - The ability to generate from within oneself dark wind and release them from the mouth. *'Personal Void' - Malachor possesses a portable void and space within or around his body that the can use to entrap objects or living beings. *'Remote Viewing' - Using mystical forces in his lair, Malachor can create images on the walls or mirrors to view whatever he wishes. He tends to use this ability most often to simply watch Twilight and her friends doing some circumstances while stewing in his unhappiness at being unable to kill them. *'Umbrageous Teleportation' - Malachor can teleport via shadows/darkness, merging into shadows/darkness and appearing anywhere else from the same element. He can even teleport himself to one point to an other in a black smoke. He uses this often for quick appearances or escapes. *'Shadow Claw' - Malachor can project and retract razor-sharp claws of darkness/shadows from his fingertips for offensive purposes. *'Smoke Breath' - Malachor is able to generate and manipulate black smoke within in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, even a mist of it from the mouth. He uses this often for quick escapes. *'Dark Elemental Control' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate the elements of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of nature, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal elements. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of nature itself. *'Black Earth Manipulation' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate the earth of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of earth, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal earth. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of earth. *'Dark Fire Manipulation' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. *'Dark Water Manipulation' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate the water of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of water, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal water. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of water. *'Dark Wind Manipulation' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate the air/wind of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of air/wind, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal air/wind. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of air/wind. *'Dark Ice Manipulation' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate the ice of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of ice, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal ice. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of ice. *'Dark Lightning Manipulation' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. *'Dark Fire Ball Projection' - Malachor create and launch balls of dark fire. *'Plunder Vine Manipulation' - Malachor can summon Plunder Vines come out of the ground and strike his enemies. *'Telekinesis' - He has shown the ability to move, control and manipulate objects through will alone, even from huge distances. While using this ability, his eyes tend to flash red. *'Conjuring' - He has the ability to create objects out of black mist *'Necromancy' - Malachor has been shown to be capable of animating countless dead bodies and bending them to his will. He can even revive other beings. *'Possession' - Malachor can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. On a related note, he can also use portions of himself to power machinery, as he demonstrated by doing so with the Mecha Mane Six. *'Interstellar Travel' - Malachor is capable of interstellar travel, well beyond the speed of light. *'Object Materialization' - The ability to create objects and materials out of nothing. *'Corruption' - One of Malachor’s most powerful abilities. Using dark magic, Malachor can manipulate humans and ponies heart or mutate normally harmless beings into monstrous versions of themselves. *'Corruption Aura' - Malachor can surround himself in corruption energy/matter to cause a morality changing effect to everyone that comes into contact or any corrupting related effect. *'Corruption Manipulation' - Malachor can manipulate the powers of corruption to take a variety of effects on themselves or others. Malachor may take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into their servants. He can even influence the corruption in a means of combat purposes, energy attacks, or corruption techniques. *'Absolute Darkness' - Malachor is able to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness that completely negates sight and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. He potentially able to generate darkness so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path. *'Darkness Aura' - Malachor can release and surround himself in/with darkness/shadow for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable. The aura may also give him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *'Fire Aura' - Malachor can surround himself in fire when he is angered. *'Reality Warping' - Malachor could warp reality to an extent. He was even able to affected inanimate objects, and made them into his dark world in appearance. *'Dark Portal Creation' - Malachor can create portals using darkness/shadows. These portals can also lead to a world of emptiness/darkness. He even able to open a portal to the Human World. He uses this often for quick escapes. *'Darkness Blast' - Malachor releases darkness/shadow over a specific target area. *'Dark Beam Emission' - Malachor releases beams of a darkness/shadow. *'Dark Pillar Projection' - Malachor project darkness/shadow pillars. *'Darkness Slash' - Malachor releases darkness/shadow when slashing. *'Dark Reflective Attacks' - Malachor release attacks of darkness/shadow that can bounce off of any surface. *'Darkness Bullet Projection' - Malachor can fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Darkness Bomb' - Malachor can create bombs/explosions of darkness/shadow. *'Formulated Darkness Blasts' - Malachor release blasts of darkness/shadow in a form of a creature or object. *'Dark Missiles' - Malachor can create missiles of darkness/shadow. *'Dark Scatter Shot' - Malachor release darkness/shadow blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Shadow Breath' - Discharge darkness/shadow blasts from his mouth. *'Darkness Manipulation' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. *'Dark Shield' - Malachor can create shields of varying shapes and sizes out of the darkness/shadows. *'Shadow Ball Projection' - Malachor can create and launch spheres of darkness/shadow. *'Omnidirectional Darkness Waves' - Malachor send out a wave of darkness/shadow in all directions. *'Dark Hand Blasts' - Malachor release darkness/shadow blasts from his hands. *'Darkness Solidification' - Malachor can solidify or give solid-like properties to darkness/shadows with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. *'Darkness Spike Projection' - Malachor can project darkness/shadow spikes. *'Shadow Camouflage' - Malachor is able to become undetectable as long as he's in darkness or shadow. *'Shadow Mimicry' - Malachor can transform his body completely into shadows. He transformed form is either anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of shadow, in which case, it contains all organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, Malachor can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. Malachor can assume a two-dimensional form, extend outward to become a larger shadow, blend into shadows completely, or even teleport through him. *'Spiritual Darkness Manipulation' - Malachor can create, shape and manipulate darkness/shadows formed from one's soul/spirit. Due to being comprised of spiritual power, the darkness/shadows aren't only stronger than usual darkness/shadows, but also have the power to affect one's soul in varying ways. *'Shadow Cloning' - Malachor can create clones of himself, others and/or objects by using darkness/shadow. *'Shadow Swimming' - Malachor can swim through any/all shadows/darkness as if they were made of liquid. *'Shadow Stealth' - Malachor can hide within the shadows of others. *'Smoke Mimicry' - Malachor can transform his body completely into smoke. *'Animated Shadow' - Malachor can transform his or other's shadows into living beings. He even use it to make Shadow Monsters. *'Vocal Mimicry' - He was able to imitate someone's voice perfectly. *'Combat Skills' - Despite never having been shown to have trained at all in any form of martial art, Malachor was a very skilled practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. He is also shown to be a fairly skilled swordsman, as on one occasion where he uses his sword. *'Nightmare Manipulation' - Malachor can enter and manipulate the nightmares of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing nightmares. *'Nightmare Imprisonment' - Malachor can trap others in nightmares. *'Darkness Imprisonment' - Malachor can bind, imprison and/or otherwise stop object/being by surrounding them completely by using darkness. *'Mirror Imprisonment' - Malachor is able trap victims into any reflection. *'Crystal Imprisonment' - Malachor can bind, imprison and/or otherwise stop object/being by surrounding them completely by using crystals. *'Plant/Flora-cide' - With a touch, Malachor can instantly cause plants to die. *'Illusion Manipulation' - Malachor can create and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. *'Sonic Scream' - Malachor can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes. *'Enhanced Roar' - Malachor is able to shout so loud that the user can blow away objects or break objects with his ferocious vocal cords which can cause vibrations. He may also be able to emit a roar strong enough to cause fear. *'Levitate' - Malachor can hover in the air. Weaknesses Despite his powerful abilities, Malachor has a few weaknesses. These include: *'Reflection' - Malachor’s own reflection will reveal his normal form no matter what he has shifted to look like. *'Flash Photography' - If a camera flashes at Malachor in his different forms, it will reveal his normal form for a short time. *'Divine Power' - Though Malachor cannot be harmed and killed by normal weapons and attacks, even the high-tech ones, those with divine power such as the Sword of Harmony, Elements of Harmony, Three Prime Alicorn Deities, and the crystal geodes from Equestria Girls. Trivia *Malachor will become an enemy of Princess Yuna and her friends in ???. Gallery 3fcdbd1c2d509968337ba77885bbb6e2.png|Malachor's Spirit Form 69e7d5c7da72947fbddffa4f48f670bc-d33n2je.png|Malachor's First Form Malachor (2nd Form).png|Malachor's Second Form Malachor's Final Form.png|Malachor's Final Form 6d9ed87cd1a26b9d7769c56dbee1d9a7-db9uox5.png|Malachor's Final Form (without cape) 9e32ae85b5e4f65f0f9b5ad2a8d91677-dc12gpx.png|Malachor's Final Form (with wings) 69e7d5c7da72947fbddffa4f48f670bc_d33n2je_by_venjix5-dcdktpi.png|Malachor's Final Form (with Sword of Disharmony) Final form.png|Malachor's Final Form (with Sword of Disharmony and without cape) Wings.png|Malachor's Final Form (with Sword of Disharmony and wings) Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spirits Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters voiced by Scott McNeil Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Overlord's Servants Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Masters of Evil